


Unbreakable Bonds

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Factor, Fetus, M/M, Smut, X-Factor, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Harry and Louis fall in love in the X-Factor house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading my work! You guys are great and feedback is greatly appreciated! My tumblr URL is teacuphaz.

Unbreakable Bond

Harry was absolutely on top of the world. He never knew how amazing of a feeling it would be to have his dreams come true, but it felt kind of like his heart would never be able to slow down. 

Harry had auditioned for the X Factor, and ended up placed in the group One Direction with four other boys who he had grown closer to than anyone he'd ever felt close to in his life. Being provided with these brothers gave him a sense of family, and even if they didn't make it as a band, Harry knew they would have this bond forever.

It was rather miraculous how quickly his feelings had grown for the others in the band, and Harry was sure they felt the same way, but he couldn't help but notice that he felt a different sense of closeness with one of the band members in particular.

Louis Tomlinson made Harry's breath catch in his throat. Sure, he'd had crushes on girls, even on other boys, but the way he connected with Louis was fluid and natural, and as close as he grew with Niall, Liam, and Zayn, nothing even came close to comparing to the feeling in his chest when he saw Louis. 

The day Harry and Louis met, Harry had been significantly shorter than the older boy. It had only been a couple short weeks, but Harry was quickly surpassing the short stature of the other boy, and thoughts of maybe being able to curl Louis up in a ball and hold him so tightly against his chest had Harry enraptured, and he wouldn't care to admit what he did when he was alone with those thoughts in the shower. Louis had grown to be Harry's everything in such a short amount of time, and Harry was sure whether or not Louis felt the same way, he meant just as much to Louis as Louis meant to him.

One day in particular always stood out in Harry's mind when he started to wonder whether or not Louis might like him too. He, Louis, and a few others in the house had been sitting watching some television, and Louis was holding his hand. Of course, nobody thought twice about it. Harry and Louis were always playfully touchy with each other. They seemed to have this weird unspoken bond that was so amazingly comfortable that people were even scared to ask them about it, as if asking them about their closeness would shatter the perfect bubble the boys seemed to be living in constantly. What stood out most for Harry about this particular moment though, was that when everyone got up to grab a snack and left them alone together, Louis didn't release his hand. He stroked his thumb lazily over the back of Harry's over sized hands, eyes focused on the television set. Harry was hypnotized by the way Louis' delicate, fragile fingers traced the outline of his skin. He didn't dare speak, if only to prolong the moment a little bit longer. Although Louis being so affectionate with Harry when they were alone stood out in Harry's mind, what held the most significance was the fact that when a few of the others reentered the room, Louis released his hand and folded his hands neatly in his lap. It was as if Louis felt the same; they were having some sort of moment together, and when there were other people around, it disturbed the delicacy of the situation. Although Harry would've loved nothing more than to reach out and grab Louis' little hand in his again, he knew he couldn't. It was something to do with the bond him and Louis shared, and he didn't dare disturb it.

Playful kisses and lingering touches were normal for the boys. They always seemed to need to be in contact with each other, as if they were one another's life lines. Harry knew it was perfect. He could tell by the way Louis always woke him up with his favourite tea in the morning with gentle kisses on his face. He could tell by the way they were inseparable during the day and night alike, and when people referred to them, it wasn't "Harry" and "Louis", it was "Harry and Louis", as if they existed as a unit. Harry saw perfection in the way Louis walked, smelled, giggled, and lit up his whole day. There was something beautiful in the way they reacted to one another, as if they were magnets, because if one of them moved, the other moved, and it was flawlessly natural.

"So, what's everyone up for tonight, boys?" Niall asked playfully, walking into their too small room in the house that they were all forced to share. It was nice always having someone to be with, but Harry knew that sometimes they all needed their personal space. Trying to get some personal time was difficult, as there was an endless stream or people headed to the bathrooms and walking in and out of every room. Harry supposed that maybe this was the reason that him and Louis never got around to talking about whether they were anything more than friends, but he knew that it really wouldn't change anything. 

"Maybe a game of truth or dare? I'm up for anything I suppose." Zayn offered, shrugging his head while folding away some jeans.

"I'm sure we already know more than everything about each other, but there's not really that much more to do so I'm up for it." Liam answered. Harry agreed with Liam as usual, Liam always seemed to be right, but there would always be some funny dares and there really wouldn't be anything going on tonight anyways. The five of them sat in a circle in the middle of the floor, and it was decided that Louis would go first.

"Alright Liam, truth or dare?" Louis tried to make his voice ominous. Nobody wanted to be the victim of Louis truth harassments, or dare harassments for that matter. Harry was happy Louis never picked on him, because it was much funnier watching the other boys be put through hell.

"Dare." Liam sighed in defeat. He'd already accepted his fate. 

"I dare you to wet your toothbrush in toilet water and brush your teeth." Louis grinned wickedly. The boys tried to hold in their laughs so they wouldn't wake anybody as they ran to the bathroom which was surprisingly vacant and watched as Liam gagged. They headed back to the room after Liam stopped dry heaving, and resumed their place in the circle.

"Alright." Liam spoke, still choking a bit, "Zayn, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Zayn was hardly about to take whatever dare Liam had come up with. They were usually embarrassing enough that Liam couldn't even watch it happen.

"Have you ever had a boy crush?" Liam asked dead serious. Zayn almost choked on his soda. Liam usually never got into personal matters in his truths, and it was funny to see how much he was opening up to them all.

"I guess, but not to the extent that I would date one, you know?" Everyone nodded, but Harry became suddenly aware of something. What if him or Louis was questioned about their relationship? Nobody would dare do that, they could obviously see their relationship wasn't something that should be talked about, couldn't they? And just as Harry formed a coherent thought, Zayn spoke again. 

"Louis, truth or dare?" Harry's heart caught in his throat. He was sure Louis was thinking the same thing he was, but Louis stayed relatively calm, and if he was worried at all, his face didn't show it whatsoever. Louis grinned widely before answering with a small chuckle.

"Dare." Zayn grinned wickedly, and Liam and Niall sat shocked, not sure was about to happen. Sure, everyone knew Harry and Louis' relationship wasn't exactly "normal", but nobody brought it up. They weren't even sure if Harry and Louis had brought it up before, let alone if it was a "more than friends" situation or just more like they were close siblings who shared everything. When they were back at Harry's place, they even pushed their beds together to be close, for gods sake. There were some things that wouldn't be talked about, and this was one of them. It seemed much too personal.

"I dare you to kiss Harry. Anywhere you like." If Harry thought his heart was pounding before, it was definitely pounding now. He wondered if he was blushing or if he was so pale it looked like he was going to be sick. Surely the other boys could see how he was reacting, and if that wasn't the most embarrassing thing ever, he didn't know what was. Louis, on the other hand seemed unaffected, and he shook his head, laughing quietly while giving Zayn a sly look. Louis took Harry's face in his hands, squishing it together, and turned the boys head so that they were facing each other. Louis winked at Zayn as cheekily as he could, and started moving in slowly. He kept getting closer and closer, and Harry couldn't move even if he had wanted to. Harry and Louis' lips were an inch apart now, and Harry could feel the arousal of anticipation growing in his stomach, eating him up inside. Louis inched a tiny bit closer, cupping Harry's cheeks in his hands, and moved quickly to press his lips to Harry's forehead.

The tension had broken in the room, and Niall broke out into a laugh, rolling backwards into the floor. Liam and Zayn laughed too, but everyone was shocked. Nobody really knew what they were expecting, but Harry couldn't bring himself to react. Even Louis was laughing, and after a few seconds, he wrapped his fingers in Harry's, loosening the boy up enough to chuckle a bit at how silly the whole situation was.

They played a few more rounds before Niall went to get a bedtime snack, and Zayn got too tired and started acting cranky. Liam was also nearing the point where he would lecture them all about the importance of sleep and their singing, and nobody wanted to hear it again. They all headed to bed, Harry resuming the top bunk above Louis, and they closed their eyes and tried to sleep. 

Zayn's quiet snores were soon filling the room along with the sound of Niall's incoherent mumbles. Liam had stopped shifting uncomfortably, so Harry was pretty confident that everyone was asleep. His mind though, was restless, and he couldn't seem to fall unconscious. He was sure that before Louis kissed his forehead he was Louis' eyes shift quickly to his lips. It was annoying, though. Harry knew he didn't see that happen, his mind was only tricking him into believing it did because he was hoping so bad that Louis would kiss him. Harry was already aware of the fact that they were much closer than two guy friends should be, but was it only him who was making their friendship seem different? Maybe Louis didn't feel the same like he thought he did, and Harry would just have to accept that for the sake of the band. He could feel as close to Louis as he wanted, but if the older boy didn't feel the same, there really was no point in ruining the future of the band for a stupid crush.

Harry checked the clock on his phone finally after laying in bed for what seemed like years. It was past three on the morning, and Liam was sure to lecture him to no avail when he was tired tomorrow. Harry had just tucked his phone back away underneath his pillow when he heard it buzz quietly. Who would be texting him at three in the morning? He clicked the button on his phone and tapped in his pass code to reveal the text message

Are you awake? -Louis

Harry found himself smiling in the darkness as he typed out his reply.

No, why? -Harry

He waited for a reply, and when his phone buzzed a few seconds later, his hand shot to answer it so quickly he could've punched through a wall.

Come down here. -Louis 

Harry untucked himself from his bed, leaving his phone behind as he descended the wooden ladder that separated him and Louis. He crawled under Louis' blankets, snuggling into the boy's warmth and pressing his cold toes against Louis' calves. Louis turned so him and Harry were facing each other on their sides, and he pressed a few kisses onto the boy's face. He loved that he had found someone he was so close with, and Harry was like an adorable willing kitten that just adored affection of any type.

"Hi, Haz." Louis breathed, trying not to wake the other boys. Harry loved the way that Louis breathed the words over his lips, and he could practically taste the silliness of the words as they left the boy's lips.

"Hi." Harry cooed, snuggling his face into the boy's neck and breathing in his favourite smell. Louis always smelled like grass and cereal, but it was oddly appealing and sweet. He pulled back to look at Louis in the dim light the open door provided (Niall needed a nightlight) and Louis was grinning cutely and oh my god Harry wanted to just kiss the smile right off that face and change his giddy expression to a lustful wide mouthed desperate stare.

"Why are you up so late?" Louis teased, wrapping his arm around Harry's hip and pulling the boy impossible closer.

"I could ask you the same thing, sweet cheeks." 

"I couldn't sleep. My mind is wandering too much." Harry nodded. He knew what Louis felt like. Sometimes it was hard to calm his mind down when he knew Louis was in the same room.

Okay, not just sometimes, all the time.

"Well what's distracting you? Maybe if you talk about it you'll be able to sleep? Ill sleep down here with you too, if you'd like?" Louis seemed to consider this for a second, then he nodded, taking a deep breath.

"For a split second today, I thought you wanted me to kiss you. I was going to, but a got really self conscious when I realized friends don't usually just do that so naturally. You're the only person I feel this close to, do you know what I mean?" Harry loved this about Louis.he was always so straightforward and honest, and it was amazing to be the person he trusted this much, but that didn't change the fact he could feel his heartbeat tingling in his fingertips.

"I do, Lou, and I did." Harry answered quickly, hiding his face in the pillow and trying hard to keep from blushing. "I was hoping you would kiss me." Louis started rubbing circles in Harry's back, relaxing the boy until he was pliant and his breathing steadied.

"Well... I can do it now if you'd like?" Louis offered in a small voice, shrinking deeper into the blankets as Harry's breathing grew erratic again. Harry nodded fast, and his eyes met with Louis'. He was scared to move,as if he would break the moment or scare Louis away, but Louis only held Harry tighter in his arms as he started leaning in to close the distance between their lips. Harry knew that before their lips met, him and Lou still had it set in their minds that this was some weird really close friendship, and this kiss was just going to be sweet because they were two boys so comfortable with each other, but as their lips touched, Harry's heart melted, and Louis sucked in a sharp gasp and moaned a bit into the kiss. Louis opened his mouth against Harry's to flick his tongue out to taste, and Harry knew before their lips meant both of them had intended for this to be nothing more than a peck on the lips. Even considering this, he licked his tongue out slightly to meet Louis' in the middle. Louis leaned in harder to deepen the kiss, and he licked deeper into Harry's mouth, tasting how perfect this boy was on his tongue. Both boys pulled back to look at each other sweetly and slightly embarrassed in the "oh my god I just made out with my best friend" kind of way. Louis giggled, and it was practically the most adorable sound Harry had ever heard in his life. He would be lying if innocent, little Louis giggling with the taste of him still on his lips didn't turn him on even a little bit. Harry leaned in a agin slowly, testing the waters, but when Louis reciprocated desperately, he couldn't help himself. He sucked Louis's tongue into his mouth, getting as much of the boy as he could into his mouth. He chewed on Louis' lip, and the boy whimpered, he fucking WHIMPERED, into his mouth. Harry could feel himself growing hard against Louis' hip, but he could care less, and he knew Louis wouldn't mind a bit.

Louis kept whining his tiny noises and growing just as hard as Harry was. He desperately rubbed their hips together, seeking the friction he needed so badly and tried to keep from crying out in ecstasy as Harry bit down hard on his lip in response. They laid there, desperately grinding into each other and panting into each other's mouths, sharing sloppy kisses as they both came close to getting each other off. Something shifted in the room suddenly, and they both went silent. Zayn's voice hissed from across the room.

"Can you two freaks get some sleep? You don't need to be up talking all fucking night we can barely separate you during the day!" As Zayn said this, Harry grabbed a tight hold on Louis ass and pressed their hips hard together, sending them both over the edge as he spoke. Louis bit hard into Harry's developing shoulder muscle to keep from whimpering loudly and getting busted. They came down from their highs just as Zayn finished speaking, and after a few seconds, they both giggled at how ridiculous this all was.

"Sorry." Harry laughed quietly, kissing Louis softly on the lips. He was sure nobody could see them in the dark room, but he regretted his decision to cum everywhere, because him and Louis would have to walk out of the room soaked and risk the other boys seeing and knowing immediately what they were doing, or passing anyone on the way to the bathroom and risking that embarrassment. No, they would have to be content with cuddling while soaked in their own cum tonight.

Harry and Louis shared a few silent kisses before drifting off into dreamy sleeps.

*******

"Hazza, wake up, sweetheart." Harry hated getting up in the morning, but he felt soft lips kissing him all over his face and at once he knew it was Louis with tea. He pouted his lips out, asking for kisses, and received them. When Louis pulled back, Harry opened his eyes to remember he'd fallen asleep in Louis' bed, and him and Louis were alone in the room. Louis had also brought a warm facecloth, and Harry as wondering why until he realized he sat up and realized he was coated in dried cum.

"Lets get you cleaned up." Louis cooed, bringing the facecloth in contact with Harry's skin. Everyone in the house had seen Harry completely nude by now, Louis more often than anyone seeing as him and Harry often slept together and Harry slept naked, but it was still shocking having Louis deliberately touching... Washing him down there. It took all of his willpower not to get hard, but it was to no avail. Louis was so gentle and sweet and touching him all nice...

"Hey! Have any of you seen my belt?" They heard Zayn calling from down the hallway. Harry panicked and rolled onto his front painfully, and Louis through the wet cloth across the room. Zayn walked in to see Harry laying with his bum in the air and Louis on the floor next to him, but it was much more normal than what he could've seen.

"You two are fucking weird." Zayn pointed out matter of factly and walked over to his suitcase to look for his belt. Unfortunately, he found the wet facecloth instead.

"If you two were using this for whatever the hell happens when you're alone then panicked and threw it in here, don't tell me, but I am throwing it away." Zayn left without another word. When Harry and Louis were sure he was gone, they burst into laughter. It was bittersweet though, because they realized they would be getting no alone time from now on.

The next few weeks Harry and Louis spent sneaking kisses whenever they could. When they were alone in the kitchen they were kissing, when they were changing together they were kissing, they even shared risky kisses behind everyone's backs when they were sure no one was watching. They were absolutely giddy and ridiculously smiley all of the time, but everyone merely blamed it on the fact they were already insane. Harry found himself in Louis' bed every night, and if not, Louis was in his, and Harry was sure he had never been happier. The two sometimes even shared messy handjobs at night while everyone was asleep, but not often because cuddling was so much more comfortable dry. They made sure to have Kleenex at all times after the first night though. Harry and Louis never talked about what was happening, nor did they have the privacy to, but the fact that they could easily fall into the routine of secret make out sessions and quiet handjobs while making sure nobody could tell the difference was the most amazing part about their unspoken arrangement. The adrenaline and anticipation that they could have each other at any time was amazing, and he fact they were doing it in secret made it all feel dirty and wrong, which made it oh so right.

Harry and Louis were getting ready for bed one night locked in the bathroom brushing their teeth.the rest of the band had gone to bed early, but they had stayed up watching a movie with a few of the others that were left in the main room. It was getting increasingly easier to get some privacy seeing as the house wasn't as full as it used to be, but alone time was still practically unheard of, more so because they were in a group with three other guys. 

Harry had his toothbrush in his mouth alongside Louis when he realized something. He could have a shower. He was always allowed to have a shower, obviously, but he could have a shower with Louis there, and nobody would be the wiser. He didn't even give it a second thought before he was stripping his clothes off after spitting into the sink.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Louis asked with a mouthful of spit. Ever since him and Harry started sneaking around, the younger boys nakedness was all the more appealing and hard to avoid ogling.

"I'm having a shower. I'm allowed to shower. Nobody will know if you want to join me ." Louis choked on his mouthful of spit, coughing it out into the sink. How the fuck hadn't he thought about it before? 

Harry didn't have to ask twice, Louis was already stripping off as Harry turned the tap in the shower. The room filled with warm air as they climbed into the large shower together, blushing as they realized this was the first time they'd ever had any privacy... Like this at least. Louis spent time rubbing Harry's shoulders, letting the hot water help him work out the tension in the muscles. Harry shampooed Louis' hair and rinsed it, and when Louis was all washed up, they switched roles. He wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly him and Louis were kissing each other deeply, holding each other's bodies tight as they tasted passion in each others mouth. What Harry did remember though, and he remembered every second of it, was Louis kissing his neck and working his way down to suck his throbbing hard on into his mouth. Harry could never forget the way the drops of water dung to the boy's feminine eyelashes as he stared up at his with bright baby blues, bone structure looking delicate and beautiful as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Louis was bobbing his head and barely gagging as he sucked and licked, and Harry couldn't stand it because Louis was just as small and pretty looking on his knees as he'd pictured so many nights in this same bathroom alone with his hand. He didn't know what he'd get another opportunity like this, and he knew he couldn't last much longer, so Harry pulled out of Louis' mouth and a few tugs later, he was coming all over the boy's perfect cheekbones.

Louis loved it. The way his tongue licked out of his mouth to catch any of the extra drops of cum made it damn sure Harry would know how much he needed him. Before Harry knew it, he was on his knees facing Louis who hadn't stood up yet, kissing the boy everywhere; urging him to stand up so he could return the favour. Harry couldn't choose what he loved more, having Lou on his knees for him, or being on his knees for Louis. The little moans and whimpers were without a doubt the hottest thing Harry had ever hear in his life's and with the lights on, he could see the beautiful way Louis mouth hung open and eyes flew shut as he came down Harry's throat. Harry almost doubled over in arousal when Louis pulled his hair as he hit his high, twisting his small fingers through the curls and crying Harry's name quietly. As much as neither of them wanted to get out of the shower, they had to be up early again tomorrow, and it would be hard on their voices tomorrow if they didn't get proper rest. They were too blissed out and smiling to be that disappointed about their alone time ending, and now that they had the shower, Harry knew they could be alone much more.

They left the bathroom with soaked hair and flushed cheeks, hand in hand, and forgot they were not alone in their little world. Harry and Louis were surprised to see Liam waiting outside the door impatiently tapping his foot. The colour drained from both of the boy's faces as they released each other's hands, but Liam could infer enough. Both of their hair were still wet. Liam sighed and walked into the bathroom, calling back at them.

"I don't want to know what the hell happened in here. Don't tell me. I saw nothing."

Harry and Louis giggled, slightly embarrassed, but they knew Liam wouldn't bring it up again. They headed back to the room for cuddles and sleep.

 

*******

Alone time was becoming a rarity for the boys. Of course there was alone time in the shower, but both Harry and Louis craved it all the time. It was hard to have a decent conversation with each others hen they were always practicing, then when they were voted off the show nobody was really in the mood. They were going to do the X Factor tour which was always nice, but Harry was more than desperate now for quality alone time with Louis. They began recording their first album which was very much in demand, but it was more annoying than ever when they got back to a shared room with the other boys and fell straight to sleep. Even sleeping in the same bed wasn't the same anymore because there were still other people in the room. Harry was getting restless, and as his and Louis' relationship was growing stronger, they became more desperate.

The boys became hopeful when they realized on the X factor tour, they were going to be in hotel rooms. Private hotel rooms. Alone. Immediately they requested to be placed together seeing as it was two to a room, only to find out the person booking the hotels had already placed them together. The anticipation for the tour to start was absolutely nerve wracking, and finally the day came where they were all together and packing for the hotel that night.

Harry and Louis contemplated getting the rest of the band together to have an official "outing", but there was no way it wasn't obvious. Louis and Harry just happened to be some sort of inseparable unit, and no matter how close the band was, there were always boundaries with talking about them. When the two were brought up in interviews, it just became customary to say they were really close and not elaborate any further.

The other members of the band, and even the fans or anyone who saw the band could see the subtleties of Harry and Louis' looks and touches, and it seemed like an invasion of privacy to even watch the strange way they interacted, as if you would be invading something terribly private and personal. It was beautiful though, anyone had to admit, the way they looked at each other as if they were the be all end all of each other's universes, and when the boys arrived at the hotel that night, they politely declined invitations to go out that night and opened the door to their room. The whole floor giggled as Harry carried Louis bridal style across the threshold,setting him down on the bed and preparing the do not disturb sign. The door was locked, and they were alone. 

Harry realized immediately he had no idea how tonight was going to play out. He had planned this night a million times over in his head, but nothing was actually discussed. How far would Louis want to take things? Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Louis' curiousness.

"So, what do you want to do?" Louis blushed, and Harry couldn't help but giggle.

"I want to do anything and everything you want to do." 

"Good, because I have something to show you." Louis unzipped his suitcase and took out a rather large bag. Harry couldn't prepare himself for what he saw in the bag, but when he saw what Louis had brought, he doubled over with laughter and Louis smacked him on the leg, pretending to be hurt. 

"Quit laughing, you freak!" Louis giggled, pouting his lip out. Harry only laughed harder.

"Maybe I would if you didn't bring every sex toy and porn video known to man! I couldn't tell you what half that stuff is! Where did you get it?" Harry had tears in his eyes and Louis shrugged.

"You're underage. I'm not. I knew you wouldn't bring anything, I thought I might as well be prepared if you wanted to... You know... Go all the way?" Louis got quieter as his sentence trailed off, as if he was asking permission. Harry stopped laughing at once, and crawled closer to Louis on his hands and knees before holding the older boys hands in his face.

"I want nothing more than for my first and my last time to be with you, Louis Tomlinson." Louis reached his head forward and pressed his lips softly to his boy's lips.

"As well for me." He smiled, but his smile slowly became a smirk, and Harry watched the transition he knew so well. Louis licked his lips as always, his pupils dilating as he through Harry back onto the bed, grinding their hips together desperately already. Their mouths clashed like puzzle pieces, and it didn't take long until they were sucking deep purple bruises into each others necks and shirts and pants were being removed hastily. 

It was easy to forget how naturally dominant Louis was when Harry heard the beautiful little whimpers the boy made, or watched in pure bliss as he painted Louis' face with his cum, but Louis was all man, and Harry would do anything for this boy who was his whole world. He realized this coined him as submissive, but he could give two fucks when Louis was grinding so beautifully into his hips and leaving love bites on his broad chest.louis pulled down his own underwear in one swift motion, and Harry lifted his hips so Louis could remove his as well.

"Is it ok if we don't use toys this time? I just want to be with you tonight." Harry asked with a shaky voice, lip quivering in desperation for the friction Louis was denying him of.

"Of course, darling, I wouldn't want it any other way. Louis sat on top of Harry's hips, holding the boy's aching member between Harry's abdomen and his bum, and grinded in circles downwards on top of it, coaxing loud moans and whines from Harry's throat.louis stroked himself to the pretty sounds dripping from Harry's mouth, biting his lip to stifle his desperation.

"Oh shit Lou, oh my god... I want you so bad." Harry begged. His eyes shut tightly. He forced his eyes open, not willing to miss any move Louis was going to make. Louis fished through his bag and pulled out a large bottle of lubricant. He lifted Harry's hips, exposing his tight hole, and dragged his fingers across it to see the tight muscle flutter and hear Harry moan deliciously.

"Lou, can you do something for me first?" Harry panted desperately, and Louis snapped out of his trance for a moment to look up at the boy. "Lou..... Will you sit on my face? I wanna taste you." And if Louis ever wanted one image imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life, it would be this sixteen year old boy begging him to let his eat him out. Louis nodded desperately, and moved up so that he was straddling Harry's mouth.

Harry lifted his face so he could lick at Louis' tightness, and the cries Louis made were so amazing and they coaxed Harry to suck deeper, scraping his teeth gently across the rim. Louis was trying desperately not to cum, but he couldn't help but grind against Harry's face, depriving the kid of oxygen until Harry had to almost push Louis off of him. Louis finally let up, allowing Harry to gasp for breath, and the boy just giggled.

"Sorry 'bout that." Louis laughed, and Harry smiled at him through swollen red lips.

"Lou please just fuck me already."

Louis didn't need to be told twice, and he quickly had two lubricated fingers pumping inside Harry. It was amazing how Harry seemed to handle the pain, it was almost as if as long as it was Louis, he just wanted him so damn bad regardless of any pain. Louis easily had Harry desperately trying to fuck himself off three of his fingers before he finally poured some lube on his swollen cock, hard and ready. He lined up the tip with Harry's hole.

"Oh god Louis Tomlinson I need you in me so fucking bad." Harry cried, tears leaving his eyes, and Louis pressed in deep, allowing Harry to envelop him.they both moaned together, and Harry cried loudly as Louis filled him up completely.

As Louis started moving his hips, Harry grinded backwards to meet them. They couldn't tear their eyes away from one another as they whimpered and moaned curses and each other's names. It didn't take long for both of them to reach their highs, Harry painting their chests and Louis filling them up. Louis reached down to press sweet kisses to Harry's lips as they rode out their orgasms, panting and sweating from the energy they had lost.

What Louis didn't expect was for Harry to start crying after he pulled out. Heartbroken, he pulled the boy tight to his chest, kissing him everywhere his lips could reach. He didn't know what he did. Was Harry not ready? Did he hurt him? He started crying himself, tears washing over Harry's milky skin. 

"Hazza, baby, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Louis cooed, rubbing Harry's back. Harry hiccuped and wiped his nose.

"Louis I'm sorry I can't be more mature about this but I love you so much and I never wanted it to be over." Louis chuckled, running his hands through the boy's sweaty, matted curls.

"Darling I love you too." He kissed Harry's lips softly. "We will do that whenever you like as many times as we both can handle it." They closed their eyes softly, holding each other. Neither of them understood how they were so lucky as to have met their soul mates, but they were so happy it had happened. They knew they would never love another person as much as they loved each other, and that was a special amazing bond they shared. It was something personal and perfect that could only be described as true love.


End file.
